ISTI
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: Nah readers taukan apa itu ISTI? Nah di fic ini akan dibahas kegajean para bleach chara yang telah married dan penderitaan para cowok-cowok yang di tindas oleh sang istri tercinta! RnR pliss Chapter 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

"**ISTI"**

**Ikatan Suami Takut Istri**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti**

**730**

**Disclaimer : Bleach itu punya saya! Yay!Ahirnya setelah ribuan tahun sampai jutaan abad,Bleach ahirnya jadi milik saya!(Dibankai tite kubo)**

**Hisagi:Enak aja,ingat Readers,Bleach itu masih punya Tite Kubo,jangan dengarkan apa yang dikatakan Author sesat ini,para nama chara anime masing-masing juga punya pengarang amsing-masing!**

**Rated : K**

**Warning :OOC,Abal,Gaje,bagi readers di persilahkan untuk membeli tomat dan sebagainya untuk melempar Author,cerita gak nyambung,gak bermutu!,Saya tidak bermaksud mem-bashing Chara,saya Cuma senang menambah penderitaan chara itu saja kog,gak kurang,gak lebih. Mohon jangan di baca untuk kewarasan readers,Jika terjadi sesuatu,saya tidak akan tanggung jhawab.**

* * *

**Hope You Enjoyed it!**

Nah,readers sekalian baik yang berbahagia,yang bersedih,maupun yang lagi boring,ataupun lagi makan,maupun minum ataupun apalah pasti tau apa itu **"ISTI"**.Yang tidak tau sungguh terlalu!

Tapi,baiklah, berhubung saya ini Author,yang baik hati,suka menolong,rajin menabung,dan taat pada orang tua(Hisagi:Hah?Yang bener?,Hikary:Ya,iyalah,kan menurut gw,Hisagi:6(-_-). ) jadi saya kasih tau. ISTI itu adalah singkatan dari **I**katan **S**uami **T**akut **I** paham kan,bagus nah mari kita mulai pelajaranya,maksud saya ceritanya.

ISTI,merupakan sebuah organisasi atau kelompok yang didirikan oleh para suami,yang mempunyai perasaan senasib,seperjuangan,dan sepenanggungan,dalam menghadapi perilaku Istri mereka yang berulah kelompok ini berisikan oleh cowok-cowok yang menurut saya lumayan,dari pada tampang orang keserempet bus kota(Author Dibankai-oleh anggota ISTI).Mereka adalah Hisagi Shuuhei,seorang cowok yang menurut Author,lumayan keren dan agak manis(Emang buah-buahan atau gula atau coklat?) dari pada landak kesetrum(Author dicincang dengan Kazeshini).Lalu Kaien Shiba,seorang cowok yang lumayan bisa digunakan untuk penjaga toko,karena keramahanya,atau lebih tepatnya kebegoannya yang gak ketulungan(Author dicincang dengan Nejibana).Selanjutnya ada Ggio Vega,seorang cowok dengan mata emas,yang cocok untuk jadi tukang kebun rumah saya(Author ditelan oleh Ressurectionya Ggio).Lalu ada Abarai Renji,cowok yang paling berguna di perkebunan,karena bisa untuk memetik kelapa,pisang,dan buah-buahan lainya, serta ia bisa manjat bagaikan (Emang) Monyet(Author-ditelan Zabimaru).Dan terahir,ada Kurosaki Ichigo yang bisa di bilang,Jeruk,atau Stoberi,cocok banget untuk ngusir Rentenir yang datang kerumah(Author-dibankai Ichigo).

Dan mereka ini punya markas terbuka yaitu **Pos Siskamling**.Mereka biasanya ngumpul disini pada sore hari,seperti sore ini,

"Hhh..Nasib-nasib,"gerutu Ggio

"Emang lo kenapa,Gi?"tanya Hisagi

"Eh,elo , ..!"kata ggio yang nangis lebay.

"Gi,Gi, ingat umur dong ah,malu diliatin tetangga,"kata Hisagi yang melihat ada satpam yang cengo melihat Ggio yang nangis,dan kabur karena di deathglare Hisagi.

"Iya,gimana enggak,masa gw dilempar-lempar pakai **Kunai**?!"kata Ggio

"Sabar,Gi,"kata Hisagi

"Lo masih mending,"kata Kaien yang baru muncul dengan tampang seperti korban tabrak-lari.

"Buset!Lo kenapa,Kai?!"kata Ggio cengo

"Itu,dibanting,Ruki,"kata Kaien

"Eh,Kog bisa?"kata Hisagi cengo.

Wajar,secara fisik,Kaien jauh lebih gede dari pada Rukia,dan dizaman mana seporang cowok dilempar oleh cewek? Kalau Ggio bilang kayak gitu wajar,alasanya Soifon itu kan polwan yang bertugas nangkapin maling,tapi Rukia? Hanya seorang anak bangsawan yang tampangnya,err ya Lemot (Di deathglare Rukia)maksud saya Innocent gitu.

"Aneh,tapi nyata,"kata Ggio

"Adoh.."kata Renji yang nabrak tiang pos siskamling,dan jatuh ke got

"Buset! Lo ngapain disitu?"kata Hisagi cengo

"Paling-paling Masa kecil terlalu bahagia,"komentar Kaien

"Terlalu bahagia sih iya,tapi masa sampai masuk ke got?"kata Ggio cengo

"Woi,lo bantuin gw napa,dari pada ngomentarin gitu,"kata Renji yang keki melihat teman-temanya yang asik berdebat sendiri itu.

"Hehehe sorry,"lalu mereka pun menolong Renji

"Lo kenapa? Babak belur gitu?"kata Hisagi yang prihatin

"Biasa His,jadi punch boxingnya Tatsuki,"kata Renji

"Aduh,gw ikut prihatin dengan nasib lo,Ren,"kata Ichigo yang muncul dengan tampang Zombie

"Buset! Lo kenapa,Chi?"kata Renji cengo melihat Ichigo yang sebentar lagi bakalan jadi Zombie jeruk purut

"Itu gw dipaksa makan masakanya Inoue,kalau gak dia gak berhenti nangis dan merajuk,"kata Ichigo

"Sabar ya Bro` Hidup memang berat,"kata Hisagi

"Thanks ya,His. Oya ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan lo nambah Tatoo bentuk api itu?"tanya Ichigo yang melihat Tatoo atau lebih tepatnya luka bakar di punggung tangan Hisagi.

"Bego! Ini bukan Tatoo tapi kena luka bakar dodol!"kata Hisagi keki

"Ooo gw pikir tatoo,habisnya mirip tatoo tuh,"kata Renji

"Oya,gw baru ingat,tadi ada ledakan apa di rumah Lo,His?"tanya Kaien

"O,itu gara-gara kapal Titanic yang menabrak gunung Es,"kata Hisagi yang malah ngelantur ke sejarah.

"Lah? Emang lo pernah naik tuh kapal?"tanya Ggio cengo

"Apa hubunganya dengan luka bakar?"kata Renji yang makin bingung,dengan kejeniusan temanya yang tak berujung begini.

"Hehehe,kejadian ledakanya aja yang mirip,"kata Hisagi

"Emang separah apa,His?"tanya Ichigo

"Cuma memar dikit kog,"kata Hisagi memperlihatkan hampir seluruh lengan kanan dan kirinya yang di perban.

"Itu bukan memear bego!"kata Kaien keki

"Jangan-jangan... Nanao lempar tabung gas ke elo ya?!"kata Renji

"Ya gak lah,bego. Emang dia hobi ngelempar-lempar tapi,kalau tabung gas mah -paling hanya ulekkan aja,kog."kata Hisagi

"Buset!"kata Ggio cengo

'Aduh,masih mending deh, si Soi Fon cuma ngelempar pake kunai,kalau pun kena hanya tergores pada pakai Ulekkan bisa mati di tempat tuh,'Kata Ggio dalam hati

"Trus gara-gara apa?"

"Itu,si Sasuke-kun gak mau belajar,"kata Hisagi singkat

"Eh,jadi Sasuke dilempar pake Ulekkan?"kata Kaien cengo

'Gila,kalau emang iya mah KDRT Ruki aja gak pernah tuh ngelemparin Ururu,paling-paling di nasehatin aja,'kata Kaien dalam hati

'Aduh,gila si Tatsu aja gak pernah tuh,ngebanting atau mukul si Jinta,padahal nakalnya sejagat,'kata Renji dalam hati

'Gila bener,deh Istri si Hisa,masa anak di lempar pake ulekkan? Kalau gw ngeliat si Nami di lempar pake Ulekkan, udah gw gantung juga si Inoue.'kata Ichigo dalam hati

'Aduh,untung aja Soi Fon Cuma ngelemparin gw,dari pada dia ngelemparin kunai ke si Sai,wah barabe tuh,'kata Ggio dalam hati

Hisagi yang nyadar dengan pikiran aneh dan hayalan teman-temanya itulangsung sweatdrop

'Apa sih yang mereka pikirin? Rasanya gw gak ada deh bilang sasuke di lempar Ulekkan,"kata Hisagi sweatdrop

"Jadi, Sasuke sekarang? Udah lo bawa ke doktor?"tanya Kaien

"Eh,untuk apa?"kata Hisagi cengo

"Tapi,kan di lempar Ulekkan?"kata Renji

"Bego lo kembangin! Ya gak lah,dia hanya di lempar pake buku Harpot aja kog,dan yang entah kenapa meleset dan menuju ke dapur."kata Hisagi

"Lah?trus?"kata Ggio penasaran

"Ya gitu,tuh buku berhasil membuat tabung gas,bocor dan meledak,jadi gw yang kena,"kata Hisagi

"Buset! Tuh cewek atau herkules?"kata Kaien cengo

"Kai,Kai,lo lupa ya dia itu kan mantan atlet tolak peluru sejauh 230 km,"klata Ichigo

"Iya,juga,"kata Kaien sweatdrop

"Tapi,kenapa hanya kita yang tertindas?"kata Renji

"Emang lo berani?"tanya Hisagi

"Gimana kalau kita bersatu untuk,menghadapi istri kita! Masa kita dinjak-injak gini?!"sorak Renji yang seperti orang ceramah

Hisagi yang menyadari aura membunuh yang mulai mendekat berusaha menghentikan Renji.

"Ano..Ren,"kata Hisagi

"Lo diam dulu,His! Kita harus membuktikan kalau kita ini punya harkat dan martabat!"kata Renji

"Ano,Ren,"kata Hisagi yang menepuk pundak Renji

"Kita ini bukan pembantu yang harus di tindas terus menerus!"kata Renji

"Ano,Ren,"kata Hisagi yang berusaha nyadarin Renji

"Udah,his tenang dulu,Jadi mari kita memberontak!"sorak Renji

"Ano,Ren,"kata Hisagi yang berusaha untuk menyadarkan teman-temanya itu.

"SETUJU!"sorak yang lain kecuali Hisagi

"Nah,jadi mari kita-BUAK!"Renji langsung jungkir balik di bogem Hisagi yang keki dari tadi di cuekin

"Aduh,His,lo kenapa lagi sih?"kata Renji

"Iya nih,untuk apa lo takut,kalau bersatu kita bisa menghadapi semuanya!"kata Kaien

"Iya gw setuju,"kata Ggio

"(gulp)Hhhh..yang jadi masalahnya,itu loh,"kata Hisagi

"Ada apa,His?Kog lo tiba-tiba pucat? Lo sakit Bro`?"tanya Kaien

"Aduh,bukan itu tapi,itu di belakang lo,"kata Hisagi

"Eh,emang ada apa di belakang?Lah Cuma Tiang,His,"kata Kaien

"Oh My God!"kata Hisagi menepuk jidatnya

"Aduh,lo ngapain lagi sih,His?"kata Ichigo yang bingung 7 keliling.

"Oooo! Jadi lo ketua pemberontaknya ya,ABARAI!"sorak Tatsuki yang udah berada di belakang

"Eh,Tatsu,err..gak kog,gw,maksud gw.."kata Renji yang udah gemetaran

"Gio! Berani juga ya lo sekongkol di belekang gw!"kata Soifon

"(gulp)bukan,bukan gitu s-s-so-soi.."kata Ggio yang ikut gemetaran

""Kaien!"

"Hwa..Ruk-Ruk-Ruki..,"kata Kaien yang ikut gemetaran dengan arwa membunuh Rukia yang tingkat maks itu

" .-KUN!"kata Inonue penuh penekanan

"H-h-h..hai,In-In-Inoue.."kata Ichigo yang gemetaran

"Nih!gw bikinin NasiMikuahTumisOnigiriSupaya mSatemaduraSphagetthyKambing GulingCapcayIkantongkolEskel apamuda,"kata Inoue seraya mebawa sebuah nampan yang terlalu mengerikan untuk dijelaskan.

'Ghila! Panjang bener namanya? Sabar ya,Go,'kata Hisagi dalam hati

"HiSA!GI!"

"Hwa..Na-Na-Na-Nanao..."kata Hisagi yang ikutan panik

"Dasar! Rasakan ini!"kata mereka serempak

"HWA!AMPUN!"Teriak para cowok lalu ngacir

"Woi! Tunggu!"sorak para cewek yang mengejar di belakangnya.

"**FIN and HAPPY ENDING"**

**Untuk kelanjutanya silahkan readers bayangin,gak tega saya untuk membuatnya**

* * *

"**Yey! Selesai juga nih cerit-Hwa!"Hikary langsung cengo merasakan Reiatsu dengan Aura membunuh super tinggi**

"**AUTHOR!" sorak mereka serempak**

"**(gulp) eh,minna,tadaima,O genki desuka?"kata Hikary dengan tampang Innocent**

"**Grrrr! No Genki dekimasuka!"kata Hisagi yang udah megang Kazeshini dalam bentuk Shikai**

"**Souka,Jya-Nee.."kata Hikary lalu ngacir**

"**Woi! tunggu!"sorak mereka yang udah mebawa zanpakutou mereka**

"**Minna,yang udah baca wajib dan diharuskan untuk Review! Ingat! Kalau tidak saya akanmenyuruh mereka ber-sepuluh ke rumah Readers! Jadi jangan protes lagi,karena saya sudah beri peringatan di atas! Jyanee!"kata Hikary yang langsung makai Shunpo,Hirenkyaku,Sonido,pesawatjet,dan Roket.**


	2. komplikasi

"**ISTI"**

**Ikatan Suami Takut Istri**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti**

**730**

**Disclaimer : Bleach itu punya saya! Yay!Ahirnya setelah ribuan tahun sampai jutaan abad,Bleach ahirnya jadi milik saya!(Dibankai tite kubo)**

**Hisagi:Enak aja,ingat Readers,Bleach itu masih punya Tite Kubo,jangan dengarkan apa yang dikatakan Author sesat ini.**

**Rated : K**

**Warning :OOC,Abal,Gaje,bagi readers di persilahkan untuk membeli tomat dan sebagainya untuk melempar Author,cerita gak nyambung,gak bermutu!,Saya tidak bermaksud mem-bashing Chara,saya Cuma senang menambah penderitaan chara itu saja kog,gak kurang,gak lebih. Mohon jangan di baca untuk kewarasan readers,Jika terjadi sesuatu,saya tidak akan tanggung jhawab.**

**Hope You Enjoyed it!**

* * *

Berhubung adanya para Readers yang minta untuk dilanjutin,maka akan saya lanjutin penderitaan para ISTI hahaha(-Dibankai para ISTI)

* * *

**Komplikasi**

Di sebuah Pos Siskamling yang sangat dan amat tidak seorang pengamen nyasar yang lagi galau,udah suara kayak kodok,sok bisa main gitar ya gak beda jauh dengan anjing dan kucing yang lagi perang(Author dibankai pengamen misterius).Penasaran siapa yang saya maksud? Udah gak usah tegang,biasa aja,santai,rileks,tarik nafas hembuskan.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia,dan di jamin tak ada yang Bagi readers yang nonton Shinigami Cup,entah yang keberapa saya lupa,yang pasti judulnya 7 keanehan di SMA Karakura,kalau gak salah ke anehan yang ke 4,yang bunyi musik di tengah malam itu dialah orangnya!Siapa lagi kalau bukan landak kesetrum,aka Hisagi Shuuhei(Author dibankai-Hisagi).

"Begini salah,begitu juga salah. Diem pasti salah,ngomong apa lagi."kata Hisagi yang metik gitar asal-asalan(Author dicincang Hisagi)

"Loh,His?Lo ngapain?"tanya Sebuah Jeruk yang bisa lagi kalau bukan Kurosaki Ichigo(Author dicincang pake Zangetsu)

"Lo gak liat?!"kata Hisagi yang gak keki udah bawa-bawa gitar juga masih ditanya.

"O main gitar,"kata Ichigo

"Jadi lo pikir gw ngapain?Masak gitu?!"kata Hisagi keki

"Mungkin aja,Apa sih yang gak mungkin di dunia `s nothing Immposible in this world,"kata Ichigo yang sok pakai bahasa inggris

"Gaya lo lage,pake bahasa inggris lo tau apa artinya?"tanya Hisagi

"Bentar,"kata Ichigo yang langsung buka kamus

Hisagi hanya selagi Ichigo nyari artinya,Hisagi kembali memetik gitarnya.

"Menghindar gak mungkin,Ngelawan gak lagi-lagi,bikin kesel hati,"kata Hisagi yang lagi asik nyanyi baru aja mau ke reff udah muncul lagi penghuni yang lain,Yaitu seekor anjing aka Kaien Shiba.

"Lagi ngapain His?"

"Makan,Kai!"kata Hisagi keki

"Eh,makan apaan?"tanya Kaien kaget

"Makan angin,"kata Hisagi enggak lagunya baru siap sebait,muncul mulu orang-orang yang gangguin.

"Ya elah, bener lo,"kata Kaien

"Ya habisnya,lo gak ngeliat?"kata Hisagi keki

"Ngeliat,lagi main gitar kan?"kata Kaien

"Udah tau nanya!"kata Hisagi sambil memukul Kaien dengan gitar malang tersebut.

"Aduh,sakit, elo tega bener,"kata Kaien mengelus kepalanya yang benjol

"Habisnya elo nya juga sih!"kata Hisagi

"Dasar,lo ngapain Chi?bongkar-bongkar kamus-kamus gitu?"tanya Kaien cengo

"Ini kebetulan lo tolongin gw cari arti kata 'There`s nothing Immposible in this world',"kata Ichigo

"Emang untuk apa?"tanya Kaien

"Penasaran gw artinya apaan,"kata Ichigo

Ahirnya Kaien pun ikut membantu Ichigo dalam mencari kata-kata yang moodnya udah baikan mulai nyanyi lagi.

* * *

"Kamu komplikasi,akunya frustasi.`Pala mumet-mumet,hati empet-empet,"

Kaien sendiri cengo,'His,lo nyanyi atau ngapain sih?masa sampai kayak gitunya bener?Ah,mungkin ini nih akibat dari dilempar buku tiap hari,'kata Kaien dalam hati sambil memperhatikan Hisagi yang lama-lama makin gak waras,gimana enggak masa gitar bukanya di petik malah digesek?Emang biola?

Lalu muncul lagi mahluk yang tidak waras lainya,aka Renji Abarai.

"Wah,lagi sibuk neh?"tanya Renji

"..."Semua sibuk dengan aktivitas Renji cengo sendiri.

"His,itu gitar kan?"tanya Renji

"Eh?Ya iyalah,siapa yang bilang keyboard?"kata Hisagi

"Trus napa digesek gitu?"tanya Renji

"Yang penting bunyi,"kata Hisagi

Renji hanya geleng-geleng ngeliat kelakuan ia pun menghampiri Kaien dan Ichigo yang lagi asik baca kamus.

"Lo bedua ngapain?"tanya Renji

"Ini bantuin si Ichi,"kata Kaien

"Bantuin apa?"tanya Renji

"Itu nyari arti kata 'There`s nothing Immposible in this world' ."kata Kaien

"Rasanya gw pernah denger dimana ya?"kata Renj mikir(Wah,bisa mikir juga lo?-Author ditelen zabimaru)

"Cape deh cape deh cape deh. Cape deh cape deh cape deh. Cape deh cape deh cape deh. Ya cape deh!"kata Hisagi yang masik nyanyi tersebut

"Eh,bisa main gitar bro?"tanya Ggio yang kebetulan lewat.

"Bisa dikit,"kata Hisagi

"Lagi nyanyi apaan neh?"tanya Ggio

"Ituloh Komplikasinya P-Pop,"kata Hisagi

"O yang itu,naynyi bareng yuk,"kata Ggio

"Boleh,"kata Hisagi

Maka mereka udah sibuk gila-gilaan.

* * *

"Minta maaf salah,"kata Hisagi

"Gak minta maaf makin parah,"kata Ggio

"Ngejawab artinya,'

"Cari gara-gara!"

"Kamu komplikasi!"

"Akunya frustasi!"

"Pala mumet-mumet,"

"Hatinya empet,"

"Cape deh cape deh cape deh"

"Cape deh cape deh cape deh"

"Cape deh cape deh cape deh"

"Ya cape deh,"

"Cape deh cape deh cape deh"

"Cape deh cape deh cape deh"

"Cape deh cape deh cape deh"

"Ya cape deh"

"Cape deh cape deh"

"Kita semua cape deh,"

"Cape deh cape deh"

"Tapi tetap cinta deh,"

"Cape deh cape deh"

"Kita semua cape deh,"

"Cape deh cape deh"

"Tapi tetap cinta deh,"

"Kita komplikasi,"

"Kitanya Frustasi,"

"Pala mumet-mumet,"

"Hatinya empet,"

Kaien hanya geleng-geleng melihat mereka yang nyanyi udah kayak orang kerasukan,arwahnya Jacko,gimana enggak sampai salto-salto deh.

'Mungkin inilah,akibat tiap hari dilempar buku dan numpuk,'kata Kaien dalam hati. Habisnya teman-temanya yang berdua ini udah kayak orang gila aja.

"Woi,Bro,nyanyi sih boleh,tapi jangan berlebihan dong tuh sama tetangga."kata Kaien

"Sorry bro keasikan,"kata mereka

"Hhh,dasar,"kata Kaien

"Nyanyi lagi yuk,"kata Ggio

"Ayo,"kata Hisagi

Lalu mereka mulai lagi acara nyanyi-nyanyi tapi yang ini masih waras deh,dari pada yang tadi,gak ada ujung,gak ada awal.

* * *

"Lagi-lagi mengapa setiap pagi. Kita bertemu di jalan ini,"kata Ggio

"Selalu bahkan hampir beri senyum termanis untuk diriku."kata Hisagi tersenyum

Sehingga para mahasiswa yang lewat langsung tepar karena senyuman Hisagi.

"Maafkan bila semua kita bertemu biasa aja,"kata Ggio sambil senyum

Makin banyak orang lewat yang teapr.

'Walah,yang ini jauh lebih parah,gimana kalau puskesmas penuh nih?'kata Kaien dalam hati

"Walaupun banyak yang bilang kau maaf diriku bukan cowok gampang,"kata Hisagi

"Ku yakin diriku memang tampan,menebarkan pesona aroma jantan,"kata Ggio

"Yang membuatku paham,kau ingin menggodaku,"kata Hisagi

Saat melihat ke arah jalan Kaien makin cengo

'Gila makin banyak neh korban berjatuhan,harus dihentiin neh,'kata Kaien

"Woi,Bro!"

"Apa?"

"Udah lo gak usah nanyi lagi,"kata Kaien

"Eh?Emang napa?"tanya Hisagi bingung

"Tuh liat,udah banyak korban bego!"kata Kaien

"Buset!kog bisa?"kata Ggio cengo

"Mana gw tau,"kata Kaien

"Wah,kacau nih, yuk,"kata Hisagi lalu kabur bareng Ggio

"Woi! Aduh,bener-bener dah tuh anak,"kata Kaien keki

"Paman,Kai,"panggil Sasuke

"Eh,Sasuke?Ada apa?"

"Liat dad gak?di cari mom tuh,"kata Sasuke

"Eh,baru aja ada apa?"

"Itu loh,katanya di suruh bantuin bikin kue atau apalah gitu,"kata Sasuke

"O gitu,ya udah,biar aku cari nanti aku suruh pulang,"kata Kaien

"Makasih paman Kai,"kata Sasuke pergi

* * *

Lalu Kaien pun mulai mencari Hisagi.

"Aduh,kemana lagi tuh anak?Nah itu dia,His!Hisa!"

"Apa Kai?"tanya Hisagi

"Itu tadi Sasu-kun nyari,katanya lo di panggil Nanao tuh,"kata Kaien

"Eh,emang ada apa?"tanya Hisagi

"Mana gw tau,udah lo hampirin dulu sana,"kata Kaien

"Iya deh,"kata Hisagi lalu ninggalin gitarnya.

"Kai!bisa main gitar?"

"Dikit,emang napa?"tanya Kaien

"Nyanyi yuk,"kata Ggio

"Gila,gak capek lo nyanyi mulu?"tanya Kaien cengo

"Hehe gak tuh,"kata Ggio

"Nyanyi bareng yuk,"kata Ichigo yang udah muncul dengan Renji

"Ayo,"

"Hisa mana?"

"Barusan pulang,dicariin sama istri tercinta tuh,"kata Kaien yang lagi metik gitar.

"Jadi nyanyi apaan nih?"tanya Ichigo

"Metal Vs Dugem itu gimana?"kata Renji

"Boleh tuh,"

"Kita anak metal!"kata Ggio

"Kita kalo joged sukanya mental-mental"kata Kaien

"Tabrak sana sini seperti kuda binal"

"Kita bisa jingkrak walaupun Cuma pake sandal"

"Habis joged pegal-pegal"

"Kita selalu optimis"

"Ayo semua ngangguk-ngangguk"

"Apa saja kita setuju"

"Ayo semua ngangguk-ngangguk"

"Guk,ngangguk ngangguk, ngangguk ngangguk, ngangguk ngangguk,guk,"kata Ggio

"Guk, ngangguk ngangguk,kaya ayam lagi matuk,tuk,"kata Kaien

"Guk, ngangguk ngangguk, ngangguk ngangguk, ngangguk ngangguk,guk,"

"Guk, ngangguk ngangguk,kaya orang lagi batuk tuk,tuk,tuk"

"Kita anak dugem pagi atau malem,"kata Ichigo

"Bisa tetep dugem walau badan bau asem,"kata Renji

"Kita anak dugem tidak macem-macem,"

"Tetep bisa kalem kalau diajak berantem,"

Kita anak dugem pagi atau malem,"kata Ichigo

"Bisa tetep dugem walau badan bau asem,"kata Renji

"Kita anak dugem tidak macem-macem,"

"Tetep bisa kalem,yen gelem ora gelem,"

"Kita selalu pesimis,"

"Ayo semua geleng-geleng"

Hisagi yang baru balik hanya cengo

'Lah kenapa pada rame gini?Emang NOAH konser?'kata Hisagi cengo

"Apa saja tidak setuju,"

"Lebih suka geleng-geleng"

"Leng,geleng-geleng,geleng-geleng,geleng-geleng"kata Renji

"Leng,geleng-geleng kaya ayam lagi celeng,"

"Leng,geleng-geleng,geleng-geleng,geleng-geleng"

"Leng,geleng-geleng,kayak orang ditempeleng"

'Dasar,nih orang bikin malu aja'kata Hisagi Sweatdrop

"Bagaimana kalau di adu,"kata ggio

"K`pala siapa yang paling batu"kata Renji

"Anak metal gak takut"kata Kaien

"Anak dugem pasti takut"kata Ichigo

"Sopo bilang kita takut"

"K`pala kita memang paling batu,"

"Anak metal ayo ngangguk-ngangguk,"

"anak dugem ayo geleng-geleng"

"Guk,ngangguk ngangguk, ngangguk ngangguk, ngangguk ngangguk,guk,"kata Ggio

"Guk, ngangguk ngangguk,kaya ayam lagi matuk,tuk,"kata Kaien

"Guk, ngangguk ngangguk, ngangguk ngangguk, ngangguk ngangguk,guk,"

"Guk, ngangguk ngangguk,kaya orang lagi batuk tuk,tuk,tuk"

"Leng,geleng-geleng,geleng-geleng,geleng-geleng"kata Renji

"Leng,geleng-geleng kaya ayam lagi celeng,"

"Leng,geleng-geleng,geleng-geleng,geleng-geleng"

"Leng,geleng-geleng,kayak orang ditempeleng"

"Guk,ngangguk ngangguk, ngangguk ngangguk, ngangguk ngangguk,guk,"kata Ggio

"Guk, ngangguk ngangguk,kaya ayam lagi matuk,tuk,"kata Kaien

"Leng,geleng-geleng,geleng-geleng,geleng-geleng"kata Renji

"Leng,geleng-geleng kaya ayam lagi celeng,"

"Guk,ngangguk ngangguk, ngangguk ngangguk, ngangguk ngangguk,guk,"

"Leng,geleng-geleng,geleng-geleng,geleng-geleng"

"Geleng-geleng"

"Guk,ngangguk ngangguk, ngangguk ngangguk, ngangguk ngangguk,guk,"

"Leng,geleng-geleng,geleng-geleng,geleng-geleng"

"Guk, ngangguk ngangguk,"

"Leng geleng-geleng,"

"Guk, ngangguk ngangguk,"

"Leng geleng-geleng,"

"Lagunya kog jadi gini?"

"Yo mbuh,"

"Muter aja yuk,"

"Heu-euh"

"Ter,muter-muter,muter-muter,muter-muter,ter,"

"Ter,muter-muter,muter-muter,muter-muter,ter,"

"Ter,muter-muter,muter-muter,muter-muter,ter,"

"Ter,muter-muter,muter-muter,muter-muter,ter,"

"Aku pusing,"

"Sama"

'Hhh ampun deh,ampun bikin malu aja nyanyi kayak gitu?'kata Hisagi cengo

* * *

"OOO jadi ini!yang kalian maksud dengan sibuk!"kata Soifon keki

"Malah nyanyi-nyanyi lagi!"kata Tatsuki

"Gak ada kerjaan lain?!"bentak Rukia

Para artis dipanggung langsung nelen ludah,lalu berteriak

"**KABUR!"**

"**Woi!Tunggu!"**

Hisagi hanya mungut gitarnya yang ditinggalkan di panggung.

"Dad,bisa main gitar?"tanya Sasuke

"Bisa dikit,"

"Ajarin dong,"kata Sasuke

"Boleh,"

Lalu hisagi hanya mengajar anaknya dengan tenang untuk main gitar tanpa dapat masalah.

**~FIN~**

* * *

"Beres juga,berhubung banyak yang minta diterusin jadi saya terusin,tapi satu chapter tamat,dan chapter lain beda topik gitu aja,deh."kata Hikary

"Bego!kunci G itu kayak gini,"kata Hisagi yang ngajarin Sasuke untuk main gitar,sambil ngejitak Sasuke pakai gitar

"Hisagi,sama anak itu sabar dong,"

"Gimana mau sabar,dari tadi gak bisa-bisa mulu,"kata Hisagi

"Aduh.."

"Eh,kalian kenapa?"tanya Hikary cengo

"Di hajar masa,"kata mereka

"Sabar,ya saya gak tega sih,tapi reader yang minta neh,"kata Hikary nyengir

"Dasar.."

"Udah,mari kita buka kotak Reviewnya yang pertama dari **Shuukai lover**,Neh udah gw tambah.G`R lo! Cerita lo itu diselesain,jangan molor aja,"kata Hikary

"Lalu dari **Rukagaya Nay**,makasih udah mau prihatin sama memang rakyat yang tertindas,"kata Kaien nangis lebay

"Maksudnya gw dipertanyakan apanya?"kata Ggio cengo

"Nih udah dibikin kog Rukagaya-san"

"Lalu dari **MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon**,nih udah di update! Review lagi ya.."

"Makasih buat yang udah ngeread and Review,"kata semuanya

"RnR lagi ya!"Sorak semua


	3. Memories

**ISTI**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti**

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated :T**

**Warning :OOC, Gaje, Lebay, tidak cocok untuk anak di bawah 5 tahun ataupun di atas 90 tahun. Tidak disarankan untuk membaca sambil makan ataupun minum. Dan sebagainya, harap dengan petunjuk dokter**

**Memories**

"Hm… " seorang bocah yang bernama Shuuhei Sasuke seeding menekuni lagu yang di dengarnya

Sang ayah yang kebetulan lewat, langsung menangis haru. Karena ia mengira kalau anaknya sedang serius belajar. Oleh karena itu sebagai ayah yang baik, ia pun membiarkan anaknya yang ternyata tekun mendengarkan lagu itu.

Jadi readers ingin menyalahkan siapa? Menyalahkan sang ayahkah karena tidak memperhatikan? Tidak mungkin kan? Mana si anak belajar seraya membuka buku yang gede dan setebal kamus dan setelah diteliti adalah novel Harpot aka Harry Potter edisi ke 23(hah dapat dari mana?). Dan lagu yang didengarkannya adalah lagu Gloomy Sunday ciptaannya Bjork.

Bayangkan sudah 3 jam ia berkutet dengan buku dan lagu tersebut. Sesekali ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal tapi kutuan itu padahal udah pakai baygon orange rasa stoberi. Ahirnya ia menutup buku itu dan melepas headset yang dipakainya dan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Eh, Sasu udah siap belajarnya?"tanya sanga ayah aka Hisagi Shuuhei

"Hah?belajar apa?"tanya Sasuke bingung

"Itu tadi kayaknya asik banget membaca buku pelajaran,"kata Hisagi seraya meneguk kpinya

"Yah, ano sebenarnya aku bukan belajar tapi… baca novel Harry Potte-"

"Apa!"teriak Hisagi shock hingga menyemburkan kopi ke arah Kaien yang lagi melongo.

"Adoh!Hisa!"sorak Kaien yang kena serangan coffee breath mendadak dari Hisagi itu

"Yah, loe nggak bilang sih!"kata Hisagi lagi

"Gimana gue mau bilang baka!Loe nya juga nyembur nggak bilang-bilang!"protes Kaien

"Reflek bego!harusnya loenya yang harus siap sedia!"kata Hisagi tak mau kalah

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya sweatdrop dengan pertengkaran ayah dan sahabat ayahnya yang sama-sama nggak jelas ini. Setelah beberapa jam ahirnya masalah coffe breath selesai juga, Sasuke sampai sempat beli pizza ukuran jumbo dan menghabiskannya dalam sekejap(Waow!)

"Ingat umur dong,Sas. Kamu udah gede masa masih baca Harpot sih,"kata Hisagi yang sudah kembali berwibawa

"Maksud ayah?"tanya Sasuke dengan tampang polos

"Carilah bacaan sesuai umur,"kata Hisagi lagi

"Sesuai umur?"tanya Sasuke bingung

"Benar! Sesuai umur. Nah, jadi bacalah komik doraem-Duak!"

Hisagi segera menggemplang kepala Kaien dengan novel Harpot yang tebalnya minta ampun itu.

"Hisa!apaan sih!sakit bego!"maki Kaien

"Habis masa doraemon sih! loh pikir dia anak balita!"protes Hisagi

"Mana ada anak balita hobi baca komik!"protes Kaien

"Ada!elo!"kata Hisagi lagi

Maka kembali terjadi perang dari lempar-lempar buku hingga jitak-jitakan dan tendang-tendangan. Sasuke kembali sweatdrop dengan pertengkaran yang kedua kalinya diwaktu yang berselang beberapa menit itu. Dalam hati ia hanya meratapi nasib kenapa punya ayah yang kekanakan dan merupakan pemain dari Lenong bleach itu.

Setelah menikmati Mc Donald porsi Jumbo ahirnya pertengkaran ayah dan sahabatnya pun selesai.

"Nah jadi begini Sasuke ada baiknya kamu membaca novel Tenggelammnya kapal Ifrit, lalu Perang gotei 13 dengan Hueco Mundo, atau buku Runtuhnya Las Nonches atau tukang bubur yang tertukar, atau bubur ayam yang tertinggal,"kata Hisagi

Sasuke langsung cengo 'Hah?Bukannya harusnya Titanic?Perang diponegoro,Runtuhnya surau kami? Lah masa tukang bubur sampai ketukar sih? Hah bubur ayam yang tertinggal?Basi dong?' pikir Sasuke dengan akal sehatnya.

Bukan hanya Sasuke ,Kaien pun ikutan cengo 'Hah? Sejak kapan si Hisa jadi hobi baca buku? Sedangkan baca artikel aja malas. Ini baca buku? Wah udah banyak berubah nih anak semenjak nikah dan punya anak,"gumam Kaien dalam hati

"Nah jadi kau mengerti Sasuke?"tanya Hisagi

"Iya yah,"kata Sasuke. Ia malas jika harus berdebat dengan ayahnya yang bagaikan penjual sayur di pasar yang tidak pernah ataupun tidak mau kalah dalam sesuatu. Bayangkan Hisagi pernah debat dengan Pak RT aka Kyoraku karena masalah kecap dan debat tersebut berhasil dimenangkan Hisagi dengan mudah. Menurut Sasuke ayahnya ini memang ada bakat jadi pengacara. Tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir Sasuke membatalkan niatnya. Alasannya mana ada pengacara yang narsisnya dunia ahirat kayak ayahnya ini. Sasuke mengakui ayahnya memang ganteng tapi narsisnya itu nggak pernah hilang. Itu yang dia dengar dari ibu dan teman-teman ayahnya itu. Dan yang sampai sekarang sering membuatnya tertawa adalah cerita ibunya tentang ayahnya yang berhasil merayu kepala sekolah mereka yang paling galak, judes dan keji itu. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana hebatnya ayahnya itu. Bukan hanya itu saja, bahkan ia sampai menjadi murid teladan yang entah bagaimana caranya itu. Asal ditanya ayahnya pasti menjawab 'Ada banyak jalan ke Hueco Mundo'.

Yang sampai sekarang arti dari pepatah itu masih misteri, padahal ia sudah membongkar berbagai buku milik ibunya dalam berbagai bahasa baik Indonesia, Inggris, Jepang, Spanyol, Jerman, Australia, Arab, hingga bahasa sansekerta dan romawi kuno namun pepatah ayahnya itu masih belum ditemukan juga.

Tapi meskipun begitu, ia mengakui ayahnya itu sangat bertanggung jawab dan sangat respect terhadap hal-hal disekitarnya, terutama menyangkut keadilan. Bahkan ayahnya pernah berdebat dengan polisi masalah ukuran timbangan satu kilo gula yang sebenarnya tidak ada hubungannya itu. Namun demi membela bangsa, ayahnya rela berdebat dengan polisi masalah penimbangan gula tersebut. Bukan hanya itu saja, ayahnya juga koki yang handal. Dibanding masakan ibunya, Sasuke jauh lebih suka masakan ayah tercintanya yang narsis setinggi langit itu. Ia juga selalu bisa meluangkan waktu untuk keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatnya hanya untuk sekedar ngobrol ataupun bercakap-cakap. Sasuke sendiri kembali merasa terharu saat mengingat ayahnya pernah sampai manjat tiang bendera akibat mengambilkan layangannya yang tersangkut itu.

"Sas… Sasuke… "panggil Hisagi pada anaknya yang masih asik bernostalgia tentang ayahnya itu

"Eh? Iya yah?"tanya Sauke seraya menyeka air matanya

"Aduh… anak cowok itu nggak boleh cengeng. Anak cowok itu harus kuat, masa kamu nangis sih? Ada apa?"tanya Hisagi lagi

"Nggak yah, aku hanya ingin berterimakasih,"ujar Sasuke lagi

"Berterimakasih untuk apa?"tanya Hisagi bingung

"Itu yah, karena udah nolong,"kata Sasuke lagi

Kaien hanya terharu dengan adegan sinetron yang nggak jelas asal muasalnya itu.

"Memangnya nolong apa?"tanya Hisagi makin bingung

"Itu yah, waktu layangan aku nyangkut di tiang bendera. Kan ayah yang manjat hingga baju ayah robek dan jadi bendeera RT kit-"

"Gyahahahaha!" tawa Kaien langsung pecah. Sedangkan Hisagi hanya menahan malu dan tidak pernah ingin mengingat kejadian memalukan dalam hidupnya itu.

Bayangkan entah bagaimana malah bajunya yang tersangkut di tiang bendera, dan bendera itu yang dibawanya turun beserta layangan tersebut. Membayangkannya, sampai sekarang ia masih heran sekaligus bingung. Bagaimana bisa kejadian itu terjadi? Dan sejak saat itu pula, Hisagi paling ogah kalau disuruh manjat apapun, dari manjat pohon kelapa hingga pohon toge, karena mengingat kejadian tersebut.

"**The End"**

"Hwa!udah lama fic ini tidak di update! Terimakasih banyak bagi Readers yang sudah mau setia menunggu cerita ini. Dan mohon maaf jika chapter ini kebanyakan humor garing atau bahkan humornya nggak berasa,nggak berbau dan nggak berwarna. "kata Hikary


End file.
